lightning and the boy
by Ferdinand M
Summary: Elle never died. She knows why. She tracks down Peter Petrelli not only because she loves him but he stopped Sylar from doing some murderous things. They end up on a Beach in New Jersey and Peter can't decide whether Elle is a foe, or more than a friend.
1. I'm Back Thanks To You

**Lightning and the Boy**

**If Elle never died… **

**She tracks down Peter. She loves Peter as well. **

**Chapter One**

****_Elle's POV_

__I pull up in my car to the parking lot. It's madly hot in New Jersey. I'm sweating. Today was not the day to wear skinny jeans.

I walk to the entrance of the beach. It's full of people. Today is July 4th. He may not be home. Why does he have a summer beach house? As I walk through the people, dogs bark at e. K9s always sense my powers. I'm blinded by the sun.

This is the last place I would be. On a messy beach in New Jersey. Sylar could have killed me and I plan to live my life. But the first thing on my list is Peter. I seriously need to find him. He is the reason I am alive now.

* * *

_I was bloody, lying on the ground of the sandy beach with Sylar leaning over me. I was letting me live for a couple seconds. Why would I ever trust him? I tried to look over but all I saw was him. Killing me. _

_I strike some lightning to try to weaken him but a wave rushes in and pushes me aside with water. My powers backlash on me and I electrocute myself. Sylar chuckles at my pain. _

_I see a moving figure coming at me. He wasn't coming at me. He was coming at Sylar. _

_"Sylar," he says shooting Sylar in the leg with a gun. Sylar heals, She chuckles once more. "Go, Sylar. Go."_

_Slyar walks to the man as another wave rushes in. _

_"Stop," the man says._

_"Oh I will." _

_"Now." _

_The man punches Sylar in the face. Sylar laughs. My hair washes in my face. I couldn't see anything. _

_One eye was useful for one moment and I see the man say something to Sylar and Sylar flies off. The man walks to me and picks me up. He kisses me and drops me to the ground like I was garbage. He says into his earpiece: "She's dead." _

_That man, was Peter Petrelli. _

* * *

I find his house. There wasn't many beaches houses on this beach. I knock once. No answer. I use my powers on the knob and undo the lock. I walk in. I see many photos of his family. Alive or dead. I make sure not to touch anything. Peter comes run at me and by shock, I send a few bolts at him. He does the same and it hits both of us.

"Dammit, Peter." I say in pain.

"Elle, your not dead?"

"Your gonna know sooner or later." I say.

"What? How did you find me?"

"I worked or the Company. I know mostly everything."

"I hear you trusted Sylar," Peter says. We sit on a nearby couch. We keep our distance.

"I said, _mostly_ everything."

"Why did you come here?"

"You saved me. Don't you remember?" Peter shook his head. "Well you did. That's not all."

"Elle, we may have a past..."

"But we don't have a future? You never thought about it?"

Peter kept his lips shut. I leaned in and kissed him. "You remember that don't you?"

"Elle," Peter said standing up. "Why today? The 4th of July? Don't you have a family?"

"You know."

Peter sighs. "Listen, I worked hard to get my license to light fireworks. Today is not the day."

He leaves the house. How could he just leave me in his house? Alone? I see lightning but it's not raining. It's me. Mad.

* * *

_Peter's POV_

I come back with a bag of fireworks and I see Elle in a distance swimming the the water. I try to to look at her. Wet.

I set up the fireworks as she comes running to me in her little pink bikini Her hair, amazingly, is dry but the rest of her body is wet.

"Hey." She says. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." I say standing up. "You know, about leaving and everything."

She hugs me even though shes wet. She laughs. "Sorry, I forgot I happen to be soaking wet."

I finish up and go change. I flop off my jacket and shirt. I put on a blue v-neck and slip off my pants. Elle opens the door. And sees me in my underwear.

_Elle's POV_

"Oh my god." I laugh. I never imagined Peter in tight midnight blue briefs under his loose jeans. He makes himself invisible and all I can see is his V-Neck and his underwear which makes me crack up even more. Lightning flies through the skies. Every since Sylar tried to kill me, my powers have been out of control. Peter was a mix of the high school jock I was into, and a lovable dork.

He slips into jeans as quickly as he can. "Learn to knock." he says as he passes me in the door way. I crack-up laughing once more. I follow him to the front of the house where he placed the fireworks. He was fiddling with it again.

"So how was the beach?" he asks.

"You should know, you live on it.''

"Only in the summer."

"And you go back to New York in September?"

"August. After the Olympics."

"Ah, that's right. It's 2012."

I light one of the fireworks and it flies to the sky and breaks into little pieces of colorful light.

"Elle, what are you doing?"

"Giving them a show, Mr. Blue Hanes."

He blushes and I walk in the house. This'll be a fun time.


	2. Rise of the Planet of Tensions

**Here we go! Elle has Peter's… blue hanes side now she's looking for answers and a 4****th**** of July kiss!**

****_Peter's POV_

__I light the last firework. I sit next Elle in lawn chairs.

"Elle, what makes you think you can stay here?"

"Well while you were gone I did some exploring and found a very not used guest room."

"So?"

"Peter. I drove five hours to get here."

"Elle,"

"Peter," Elle mimics me. She stands up. She takes my Sprite out of mt hand. "Let me get you another soda, dear." She sexily walks in the house. "You know, having a girl in the house with give you some image to these people."

"What?"

"These people on the beach. They think your just some snobby rich guy."

"I can barely pay rent."

"They don't know that."

She wants me to kiss her. I know that. She loves me. I know that. But That's basically all I know about Elle, well I know a lot more. More than she wants me to know.

She sit back down. A couple more fireworks blow out in the orange and pink sky. The sun was falling below horizon.

"Isn't it lonely?" Elle says moving in closer. "Here, all summer long, without anyone?" She grasp my face so I could look right in her eyes. "I would be lonely. Very,

very-" She says moving and inch from my lips. "Lonely."

She moves closer and kisses me again. I push her away and she falls butt first. "Elle! I'm sorry!" I help her up. Lightning flies across the sky in rage. "We've kissed once before. That's it. That's all there was and is."

I stand up. More lightning flies through the sky. "No Pete,r sit. That's all you ever do sit and watch the girls of life fly by. That's why all the girls you fell in love with either gone or dead. Because your just an old, depressing loser." Elle says. She goes in the house.

That was cruel. Elle leaves me the moment I begin to want her.

**Sorry about the short chapter but I wanted to end with a cliff hanger. The next one Peter will want Elle a little bit more. Elle will be up to Peter being hers and why he saved her life. **


	3. While You Were Gone

**Awkward! After Peter and Elle's big fight…**

_Elle's POV_

He thinks he's so smart.

He follows me inside the house. "Elle, I'm sorry."

"I want to go to bed."

"Elle,"

"Peter, I didn't come here because I loved you. I came for answers. You saved my life whether you remember or not! I came for answers. It took me five hours to realize I loved you. "

"Lov_ed_?" Peter says. "_As in no more_?" So, he doesn't care that I love, but he cares that I don't? What?

"Peter, you know what I'm talking about."

"Elle."

"Peter, I want to go to bed."

"Down the hall."

I walk down the hall. I try to open the door but its locked. "Elle, what's wrong?"

"It's locked."

"Than open it the way you opened the front door." Peter remarks. "Matter of fact don't. The locks melted."

"Well than how do I get in the room?"

* * *

"No." I say. We're outside glaring up the wall where the window is.

"Just climb up and unlock the door."

"Why me?" I ask.

"You're lighter than me."

"Ugh."

I place my foot in Peter's cuffed hand and he pushes me up. I grab onto the window and Peter grab my feet. "Okay, Elle, just climb in."

I climb in head-first. I fall on my side."Ou!" Peter climbs in to check on me.

"Peter what are you doing?" I ask. I crouches down to me on the floor.

"It won't help me image if walk out this house with a cast."

I get closer to hi. Once again, we are and inch from each other's lips. He stands up. "Well, goodnight." He unlocks the door and leaves.

Dammit.

* * *

_Peter's POV_

_I sit down. The walls are the dullest gray possible. A table is in front of us. Two beers stand on top of it. A lamp hangs from the ceiling and wriggles as he enters. He sits in the chair. The Hiro Nakamura of the furutre._

_"Peter Petrelli." He says. "This is truly happening. This a not a simulation. This is not a dream." _

_I look at him sullenly. _

_"Peter Petrelli, have made an encounter with Elle Bishop. Sylar is looking her. He will kill her." Hiro states. "You will do nothing about it." _

_This is not the first time I've seen the future Hiro. But this is the first time he told me not to do something. _

_"You will remember this encounter." Hiro commands. "You will not tell Miss Bishop about this or anyone else. Sylar will be in Florida on March 12th 2007. Exactly Five years and five months from the date of your departure from New Jersey. You will make sure Miss Bishop will be there and make sure she is murdered." I nod. "Now, return to Elle Bishop's presence." _

I open my eyes to see Elle, peacefully asleep next to me. Was it a dream? Does Elle seriously have to die?

She looks so beautiful when she's sleeping. He hands lay flat under her head. Her blond hair tied up in a pony-tail. I get up. I change and go to fix the lock. I could easily get robbed with no lock on the front door. I I squat on my knees and think.

I got. I'll go back in time and unlock the door before Elle arrives. I silently transport to yesterday. I see Elle pull up in her car and make her way to the beach. She looks really tired. I didn't see that before. Dogs bark at her but she ignores them. Dogs don't bark at me. Well most of the time i don't have a power. She looks annoyed and sweaty. Yesterday was extremely hot.

She goes to my door step and unlocks the lock. She goes in and w end up zapping each other.

"Dammit Peter." she says in pain.

The conversation repeats itself.

"Today is not the day."

The me from that time storms out. I feel like a bad person. Lighting strikes. Elle's mad.

She gets up and walks around. She sees a picture of me I took a couple months back. She looks at it and picks it up. "Thank you." she blurts out. "I mean, you saved me. I-I would've been dead. But I'm really happy I found you. I always thought of you. Us. Um.-" she says to the picture. I guess Elle wasn't as much of a strong, I-don't-need-anybody-to-be-happy- person I thought.

She puts the photo down and keep walking. She finds the guest room. She enters it and changes in her swimwear. (I didn't look)

She locks the door, on purpose and opens the window. She nickers and exits. I chuckle before I can realize that somebody might notice me. She enters the water and I see myself coming onto the beach with bag of fireworks.

I transport back to the present. Elle was up and asking were was I.

"Fixing the lock."

"It's still broken, you know."

"Oh, I know." I say. Than I whisper to myself, " A lot."

I feel like I forgot something. Oh yeah the lock.

Dammit.


End file.
